


You Can't Predict Falling in Love

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ... sorta, Alternate Universe - Twins, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Dean is Too Cute, Drinking, Explicit Language, Humor, Jimmy Ships It, Jimmy is Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Switching Places, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: "It starts as a prank."When Castiel learns he has a twin brother, Pontiac-native Jimmy Novak, he immediately goes to work on a prank involving his unsuspecting roommate, Dean. The results are surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I wrote an actual summary. I really am turning over a new leaf this coming New Year! ;P

 

It starts as a prank.

If one thing’s to be understood, it’s that Castiel doesn’t play pranks on people to get retaliation. It’s actually quite the contrary. Dean Winchester, Castiel’s roommate of four years and best friend for twice as long, is the subject of this prank—the _prankee_ , if you so prefer. That being said, the obvious affection for Dean is there. The whole point of getting to know someone is building that trust, and moreover, the security in complete and utter predictability of the other person’s actions.

For Cas—someone who’s been labeled as predictable time again with, take your pick: His always messy hair (he’s invested in a thing called a comb that works wonders), his three-piece suit and long beige trenchcoat and slacks (which he later swaps for a red hoodie and jeans with the occasional t-shirt sporting a fandom emblem), his punctuality ( _that_ he can’t tamper with too much if he wants to keep his job and earn a “laudable” degree), the list goes on. Predictable became a nametag Cas wore tirelessly every day that he grew… well, _tired_ of. And while he can’t change his name, he can distort people’s perception.

No, not perception as in their opinions or their thoughts—that’s something Cas can’t make vanish with a black cover-up, a magic wand, and all the pizzazz in the world. Remember, these are pranks, not tricks.

It feels like yesterday Cas found out about his twin brother. But then again, it may not have been yesterday, but it _was_ a week ago. He was scrolling through his Twitter feed when he came across a trending clip from small town Pontiac in Illinois—trending not only because of the subject matter, but because of the “Hunk Hero” interviewee. The man, Jimmy Novak, who saved a little girl from an oncoming semi-truck, had messy hair, dark blue eyes, and a strong jawline adorned with peach fuzz. The guy even wore what Cas used to wear, and, well, proved he was punctual by his heroic deed. (Tax accountants had to catch air somehow when rescuing damsels in distress—and the trenchcoat sure does help with that.)

With all the media press surrounding Jimmy, if he wasn’t him, Cas would be jealous of the handsome son of a bitch.

Naturally, Cas reached out, and soon, Jimmy was flying over to Lawrence, Kansas, to meet the man who wears his face seven days a week. That’s when they hatched the plan to prank Dean. It’s simple: The two would wait for Dean to come home from his last class, and switch places: ergo leading Dean to believe Jimmy’s Cas until Cas, who can easily spy on the two from the other room, reveals himself like Ashton Kutcher on _Punk’d—_ you know, except there’ll be two of him.

“You really think he’ll buy it?” Jimmy asks on the recliner Cas usually sits on.

Cas has to admit, it feels a little Deja vu.

“Hell, _I’m_ still trying to grasp it myself,” he laughs.

Jimmy scoffs, “Yeah.” Then, crossing his legs, leaning back, and lifting his drink, asks, “So, what do you normally do on your days off?”

“Not _that_ ,” Cas says, kicking his legs apart before leaning over and snatching the drink in his hand. Jimmy protests with a _“Hey!”_ but Cas ignores him: “First off, I don’t drink.”

Jimmy ogles Cas like there’s a bird’s nest on his head. “You—no. There’s no way we’re related. Dad drank.”

“And mom was a singer in a band, but that doesn’t make life _‘ob la di bla da’._ ”

“Then whose whiskey did you just pour me?”

“Dean’s,” Cas replies, tossing him something from the fridge. Jimmy catches it.

“ _Vitamin Water_? Seriously?” Jimmy questions, turning the label towards Cas.

“Not everyone can be as naturally strong as you, Hercules.”

Jimmy’s eyebrows perch on his forehead. “I have a wife and daughter, a job with build-in overtime, _and_ in-laws to attend to when I go back to Pontiac—alcohol is required for this course of life.”

“I thought you were _my_ twin,” Cas scoffs. “Now you sound like Dean.”

“I like the guy already. I’d probably marry him if I was into twigs and berries… and if I wasn’t married…” A grin stretches his face. “And if you didn’t already love him.”

Cas’s mouth flops open easier than a disc drive. “I do _not—”_

“Please, I just met you a few days ago, little brother—”

“Only by five minutes!”

“—it’s etched on your face,” Jimmy says. “The way you talk about him. It’s the same way I talk about Amelia.”

Cas scoffs, crossing his arms, “You’re out of your mind! I would never be—”

The sound of the door knob turning across the way sends the two of them into a scramble.

“Go, go!” Jimmy mouths, but it’s too late, because Dean is stepping into the apartment, leaving Cas no choice but to look like a gaming character stuck in idle mode due to a sticky controller as he moves back and forth, but never forward.

Quickly, he ducks behind the counter, casting a glance back only once to correct Jimmy: “The _Vitamin Water_!”

“Fuck your _Vitamin Water!”_ Jimmy hisses.

A few footsteps later, Cas hears Dean say in that deep, masculine tone of his, “What’d you say?”

Cas peeks around the corner to see Jimmy trade the bottled water for the whiskey as he stammers: “I, uh, I said ‘Uck, more _Vitamin Water_? I need a break once in a while, you know?”

Dean turns his head a little as he shrugs out of his leather coat. “I’d like to think it’s a free country. If a man wants a whiskey, he can have a whiskey.”

“Exactly,” Jimmy sneers, and though he’s a good actor and doesn’t look at Cas in the corner as he does so, Cas knows it’s directed towards him, and he rolls his eyes.

“So, what made you switch to whiskey?” Dean asks, sitting down on the opposite couch. “I mean, I’ve seen you drink maybe a handful of times in my life, but it’s always been sugared-down beers.”

Cas sneers right back, even though Jimmy doesn’t see, granted he’s too busy trying to defend Cas. _Welcome to my world,_ _Hunk Hero,_ he thinks.

“It’s… been a long day at the office.”

“Cas, you work in a gas station.”

“I—yeah, I know, it’s just an expression.”

Dean purses his lips, and soon to follow is the creasing of his bright green eyes. “Isn’t it your day off?”

Cas smirks mischievously.

“Enough about me,” Jimmy says with a wave. “How was your day?”

“Ugh, the worst,” Dean replies, propping his feet on the coffee table. “Professor Mathers graded everyone on a curve for the final semester grade, and of course in English, the pitcher’s swing is pretty low, my car stalled on the way to second period, and Sam finally called me on the way home.”

Cas’s lips curve into a smile that reaches his nose. Jimmy, of course, has no idea what’s going on, and barely who Sam is, from what Cas has mentioned, so all he says in response is, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, dropping his head before looking up at Jimmy with a big, broad grin of his own: “Unfortunately, there’s gonna be more Sam Winchester’s walking the earth in a few short months.”

Cas is smiling so hard now he has to cover it with his hand. Luckily, Jimmy is more collected, despite the irony that clearly shakes him as he says: “Twins?”

“Try triplets.”

Jimmy’s mouth drops. “Oh wow, that’s… I knew there was a reason for alcohol today!” he exclaims.

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey, he heads off to the kitchen, just _barely_ missing Cas’s body as he searches for another glass in the cabinets. Cas silently directs him with his finger, still biting back a face-splitting grin. Once Jimmy finds an appropriate glass, he pours the contents in, and moves back to Dean.

Dean laughs, “What’s this for?”

“To Sam,” Jimmy announces, clanking their glasses.

Dean narrows his eyes, but raises his own glass before drinking. Dean doesn’t down the whole thing at once. If Jimmy were Cas, he would know Dean hardly ever does. This gives Dean the opportunity to segue into something else a little more… forward: “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything, Dean,” Jimmy reassures, leaning in. He even goes as far as the doe-eyed look. _Nice touch._

Dean sets his drink down, then looks Cas—Jimmy—in the eye as he says, “After I found out the news, it’s just got me thinking about… I don’t know. I mean, I’m not thinking about kids or anything. God knows I have to learn how to control my _own_ temper tantrums, but… it would be nice one day to… have that sort of life with someone I’ve already fallen in routine with—and in love. And Cas fits that description perfect.”

Cas’s breath catches, and it must be something about being twins, because Cas can feel Jimmy’s uneasiness too before Cas even comprehends the words spoken: “Dean… _I’m_ Cas.”

Dean shakes his head with a laugh, “No, you’re not—no offense, of course.”

“You saw me on the news,” Jimmy concludes.

“I didn’t have to,” Dean says, and with a wistful smile goes onto say: “See, Cas has this thing he does when he’s happy: He smiles so hard his nose wrinkles and covers it with his hand—probably because he thinks it looks bad, but it actually just makes him look even cuter.” He pauses, gesturing to Jimmy’s glass. “Plus, he would have argued with me about the beer thing, even though he knows he’s wrong. Cas is stubborn like that.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Cas pipes up, though can’t help the laugh that overcomes him as he stands up and in Dean’s line of vision.

Dean’s face busts into a full-on grin before tossing a glance between the two twins. “I’ll have to admit, that _is_ pretty cool,” he comments.

Jimmy lends out his hand for Dean to shake, which Dean accepts. “Jimmy Novak,” he offers, biting back a smile as he starts stepping out of frame. “I’m just gonna… make a quick call to my wife… over there.”

“He seems nice,” Dean says.

“Did you mean it?”

Dean ducks his head. His smile dissipates and is replaced by a blush that covers the orange freckles on his cheeks. “I was braver when I wasn’t talking directly _to_ you, but… yeah, I did.”

Cas’s heart’s been pounding the whole time, and now with Dean close enough to kiss (just like in many fantasies he’s had over the years), he’s sure Dean can hear it, so he makes sure to talk over it with three words that speak louder: “I love you.”

That boyish smile Cas can’t get enough of returns to Dean’s lips, and then Cas hears the words: “I love you, too, idiot,” thrown in there somewhere before they’re kissing.

 

 

Yeah, maybe Cas can afford to be predictable for a day.

 

 


End file.
